Musical Desires
by Magui90
Summary: OOC and AU Gaz needs someone to go with her to a Rave, who better than to bring an alien boy such as Zim? What starts as a friendly outing becomes a heated dance. Very Long and Complete
1. The Night

**Author Notes**: I Don't Own IZ or its Characters buhhh...I'M STILL DOING MY OTHER FIC DO NOT FEAR!

I was actually cruising through a different Fiction site and landed on an IZ fic, I read it and that's how I got the idea for this story so I wanna give credit to the writer OrchidChaos for writing the fic titled Music in the Dark, tis that story that gave me my MUSE! So I've read it over, thought of my own little design, and made my own ZAGR, It sort of has the same story line but not quite exactly. A one shot fic with my powers put to it's limits. Breaks In Between!

**Ages of Characters: Zim (18) Dib (18) Gaz (16) AND OOC so if you have a problem DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS TO SPITE ME!**

_Arigato!  
_

_

* * *

_

A natural night like any other. Or so thought the young alien as he sat on his red chair and began reading the book currently assigned to him by his high school English teacher. He stared blankly at the pages, not a single word coming to his mind. His mind was swiftly taken away from the book as he heard a soft knock upon his door. He sighed and walked over, slowly opening it.

His eyes grew large at the sight of Dib and Gaz. He glared at the two.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he growled.

Dib coughed, he stood straight and walked in slightly. Zim stared at his outfit. He still wore that ridiculously long trench coat, but underneath was not that stupid smiling shirt that he usually wore. Under his coat was a tight silky black shirt, showing the lines of his chest. His pants were slightly baggy and dark brown; he had removed his glasses and replaced them with contacts.

"Zim, it's been awhile since you've talked with us. Ever since you've found out the Armada wasn't coming to your aid..."

Zim wasn't truly listening; he remembered gloating about how the Irken Armada would come to destroy Earth, yet the day he received the transmission the Tallests betrayed him. He couldn't believe it but deep down he knew. Ever since then he had grown accustomed to the human ways. He lifted his gaze to Dib and noticed he was still talking.

"...and since you're not a bad guy I thought you'd like to come with us."

Zim blinked, "Go with you where?"

"To _The Kamikaze, _it's a rave party, I have a date..." Dib motioned to the car and as Zim craned his neck he saw a young girl waiting for them.

Zim sighed and rubbed his neck, "I wouldn't want to intrude your pair bonding outage time human..."

Dib just gave Zim a little smirk, "Not at all Zim, I want you to escort my sister Gaz. You know, as her date."

Zim looked at Gaz and felt his beating organ stop. In his mind he had never seen her dressed in such a way, yet it suited her somehow. Tight black-leather hip hugger jeans and a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt with a black leather jacket to top it off. Her long violet-colored hair tumbled down her back in lovely, sexy waves.

"Oh my God, Gaz!" Zim gawked wide eyed, his jaw hung open as he watched her cross her arms and give him a perturbed stare.

She narrowed her eyes at him darkly.

"Look Zim I can't go with Dib because he's my brother and unless I have an escort I won't be having fun so stop staring at me and get your green butt upstairs and dressed." she scathingly muttered and walked straight into his home, circling him like a vulture.

"First we need to change how you're dressed."

He glared ferociously, "What is wrong with my clothes!"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" she motioned to his attire, he still wore the strange clothes which was of his elementary years.

"Why not?" He continued to argue.

She glared darkly at him. "Shut up, now, go upstairs and put on something darker, and change your pants and shoes! It's like you're wearing high heels or something! "

She muttered, her gaze taking him up and down a second time. "And do something with your hair...fake as it is you can try to make it look real." she added quickly.

Zim stared in confusion. "And just what's wrong with my hair?" he hissed dangerously. Though his dark look didn't seem to faze her in the least.

"Everyone will know it's you. No one on the planet wears their hair like that," she pointed dismissively to the top of his head. She smiled victoriously as she watched Zim travel up his stairs to change.

Fifteen minutes later he returned. Gaz eyed him thoughtfully, she smiled as she took in the sight of his hair.

"Your hair looks a lot better Zim." She let out a small snort beneath her breath.

Zim stood beside her; he wore a blood red sleeveless shirt that was slightly tight like Dib's. His pants wear black and made of a latex material that clung to his legs making him look slim and tight. He made sure his contacts were in, the ones that made his eyes sky blue.

"Does her Majesty request anything else?" He scoffed

"No, you look great. Kind of like your typical hot bad guy but with green skin..." her voice trailed off. "But anyway, let's go, we're already late as it is."

She took his hand and followed Dib to the car, remaining quiet for the rest of the drive.

"So, what will we be doing at this party?" Zim asked, earning a small grin from each of the humans in the car.

"You'll see," she responded cryptically as she turned her attention to the passing streetlights.

* * *

Intermission..Grab A Soda...End Intermission

* * *

Zim could feel the pulsing beat of the music inside his mind as they reached the outside of the club. It didn't seem to be anything outstandingly wonderful. He eyed it carefully; it just looked like an old rundown building to him.

The bouncers checked their ID carefully and handed them back. The doors opened and admitted them into a darkened hallway. They checked in their coats and, walking to the main counter, a man behind took Dib's pass. He scanned it through a machine to properly verify his identity and finally he cleared the four couples.

"I hope you and your guests have a wonderful time," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you," they replied. A set of double doors opened and revealed the true identity of _The Kamikaze_.

'Amazing,' Zim thought as he took in the enticing sights before him. 'This is nothing like I expected.'

The club was lit mostly by candlelight. Black iron chandeliers hung tightly from the vaulted ceilings, holding strategically placed candles that gave the room a seductive and dangerous tone. The windows were sprayed over in black paint. The dance floor was filled with people grinding and twisting to the pulsing rhythm of the music. The biggest surprise of them all was that there was no cigarette smoke clogging the air. It was fresh, and he enjoyed the sweet scents of essence in the air.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Gaz commented, grinning slightly. "And this is only the first level."

"It's superb!" he exclaimed, still awed with the sights.

"I know," she growled as she watched her brother and his girlfriend leave them to do their own things.

"Come on Zim let's grab a drink."

They made their way with difficulty through the dancing crowd to the bar, where they ordered Cokes and stood, taking in the sights of the crowd. The music had an infectious beat to it that Zim began to nod his head to the wonderful sounds.

He turned to look at Gaz and saw that she was really getting into it. She had begun to sway her hips and tap her feet. A handsome guy had noticed her and asked her if she would like to dance with him. She flashed him a small, sultry smile and walked into the crowd with him, winking at Zim in the process.

Zim was dazed. Never in his entire life had he ever seen Gaz act in such a way. She was being nice! Then again, it seemed as if she were flirting!

She had that small grin her lips while the guy held her swiveling hips and moved in time with her. She lifted her arms high above her head and began to twirl them in elegant, controlled movements. She soon lost interest in the guy she was dancing with and broke away, dancing only with herself.

'Unbelievable...' Zim breathed, he watched intently as the music changed, switching from an electric beat to a more tribal one.

The drums and bass rang through the floor, sending out seductive pulses through the air. Her body moved in sync with the music, sweat beading her face as she gave in to the writhing melody. Her head tossed back and forth, sending her hair about her like a violet waterfall. The tempo increased subtly and so did her rhythm. She danced and danced until suddenly, it reached its climax and began to wind down. She threw her head back one last time and her face was a picture of pure pleasure.

After the song ended, she made her way back to the bar, where Zim stood trying not to let his jaw drop. She reached over and grabbed the rest of his warming Coke, swallowing it in one quick gulp as she flashed him a beautiful, if not vague, smile.

His mind refused to process the information it had been given. He shook his head trying to rid the wonderful image. It was too much of a shock.

She looked quite divine out there. He had tried to say something as she'd returned, but as soon as his mouth opened to talk, she'd left to dance again. He felt strange all over as he continued to watch her rhythmic beat.

The music had the electronic pounding to it again, yet this time a woman with a clear, ringing voice was singing.

_Please I'm wanting don't you know _

_My love I want you so_

_Sugar, you make my soul complete._

_The Rapture tastes so sweet._

The music throbbed in his mind. Watching her move so sensually affected his body in ways he was not familiar with. He felt as though he couldn't control his bodily functions anymore. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight. All he knew was her. He had to be with her. Without a second thought, he took out his contacts since no one seemed to be caring, left his drink and joined her on the dance floor.

_Lift our souls like a bird in the wind_

_Oh I glide like I'm flying through heaven_

He came behind her and placed his hands on her hips, just tightly enough to be felt, he watched her sway, and began to follow in sync with her. She, unbeknownst, to who it was behind her, began to grind against him to the tune, her mind, lost in the music.

He ran his fingers up her spine; he swore he saw a smile. With one hand wrapped lightly around her leather-clad waist, he used the other to move aside her radiant hair and expose the crook of her smooth neck. The music changed again, this time to a man crooning out the lyrics.

_Predictable behavior, I crave ya_

_I'm driven, you're my only living savior_

He lowered his head to her neck and blew soft, gentle breaths on her waiting flesh.

_Change around the words that you say,_

_To suit me fine._

_Make them mine..._

She sighed and relaxed in his slack grip, leaning even closer into him.

_Don't panic, there's only we two left on the planet_

He allowed his lips to finally touch her skin, placing soft, light kisses on her shoulder, slowly making his way up to the crook of her neck. When he kissed her jugular vein, she nearly collapsed from delight.

_I'm addicted._

She spun around to stare into the eyes of the person claiming her and found, with a start, that she was looking into big red orbs.

"Zim," she breathed in shock.

"Quiet..." He hushed her in his authoritve tone and kissed her once more, his body no longer listening to better judgement.

* * *

Intermission...Grab a Soda...End Intermission

* * *

She should have pulled away but her own body would not let her. It felt too damn good to stop. She relaxed into the kiss slightly and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to pass through. Who would have thought this alien boy was such a good kisser? She sighed lightly into the kiss, digging small crevices with her fingernails in his arched back.

Unfortunately, they had no choice but to break for air. He gazed at her, his eyes glazed with passion. He felt as though he had been drugged, what was he doing he thought to himself. But his senses were gone. He couldn't hear the pounding music anymore, only the sound of blood coursing through his mind.

Her chest heaved to take in oxygen quickly as he reached for her again. She came to him willingly and this time, grasped his head and pulled him deeply into the kiss.

Their bodies felt on fire. Did the candles set aflame? Gaz didn't know and frankly, she wouldn't have cared if the entire place was burning down. All she cared about was the feeling of Zim's lips on hers. As they kissed, their bodies moved unconsciously in perfect sync to the beat of the music.

They left the club later that morning, driving to drop Zim off. They stopped at his place and Gaz lead him to his door after tell Dib she'll walk the rest of the way. Dib, to his great distaste, drove off to leave the two alone. As they neared the door Zim took out his key and stuck it in, only to have his hand quietly caressed by Gaz.

"Zim...about what happened back there..." she looked into his eyes, which were hidden once again by his contacts. She reached up and took them off gently, wanting to see him as she did back at the party.

"You're an incredible dancer Gaz."

He replied simply, and twisted his key to unlock the door. Gaz grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and made him look into her eyes, which were slightly cascaded with tears.

"Is that all you're going to say to me after what we just did."

He stared at the floor. His mind plagued with thoughts. If she had been Irken then perhaps he wouldn't have had these second opinions.

"Gaz I-"

His lips were soon claimed by Gaz's own. He shut his eyes, remembering the powerful effect the kiss had on him back there, and how it was still in effect now. He placed his hands on her waist as they spent several moments in eachother's arms.

After a bountiful time has passed they released each other and stared into the other's eyes. Gaz broke the silence.

"Zim?"

He let out a small, "Yes?"

"You wanna talk inside? Maybe watch something or..." Her eyes held the answer for she needed no more words.

He smiled and nodded, taking her hand they went inside and he shut the door behind them quietly after throwing GIR out first.

END

* * *

I know it was long but I gave you SODA BREAKS! Inbetween! So Read and Review. Oh and if you didn't read about my OCC, then you best do because I'm not about to spend hours reading on how much you hate my fic. 


	2. Author Notes

**Author Credits:**

I want to thank **OrchidChaos** again for giving me the idea of Musical Desires.

And credits to the songs, _Rapture by DJ Gabi_ and _Addictive by Faithless_

Thank you to my readers and to my lover and friend Speedy (Queen of the Mooses)

Thanks to all!

**Kazuki**


End file.
